


A Fair Trade

by Kiterie



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke needs Shikamaru's help but he's not going to get it unless he makes it "worth the trouble"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fair Trade

Sorry if either is a little, or worse a lot, OOC.  This started strictly as a commission. However, due to certain factors I decided to expand it and make it a little longer with the help of Ookami, and well... She and I got a little...uh, carried away. So, it's like three times longer than it was supposed to be originally. This is fine since the extenuating circumstances made me want to expand it, but given the sheer amount of suggestions (...additions, expansions, and outright bullying,very careful not to actually touch him. His nose wrinkled. "You stink."

Shikamaru smirked and stood up. "I thought since I had a hot bath waiting on me I should get a good workout in first. Kiba and Naruto are hard to keep up with."

"Hn..." The sound was accompanied by an open sneer. Sasuke stood up and slid the interior door open to lead the way down a wide hall. Much like entrance, the walls were lined with bamboo panels and left mostly unadorned with only a few nondescript items, most of which were weapons. There wasn't a single picture. Only a solitary banner with the Uchiha fan hung beside the door they'd entered through. The floor and ceilings were the same as the walls though the first was stained darker and the second lighter an obvious measure to break it up. Everything was perfectly clean. A large paper sliding door at the end had been opened to allow sunshine to fill the space, giving the polished wood a warm glow. They came up close to it and Shikamaru could see through it, out to the wooden deck that opened onto a small, but fully enclosed garden with a pale gray stone walkway that wound its way among an abundance of exotic trees and flowering shrubs.

Sasuke proceed past the open doorway and stopped at a second open doorway. "This way." He bowed, but the look of irritation was still glued to his features.

After taking a moment to enjoy the garden view, Shikamaru sighed then moved into the room. He stopped beside a gold silk folding screen painted with night cranes in flight. The rest of the room was just as impersonal as everything else, but it at least had more decoration. Beside the screen was a tall wooden table that Shikamaru guessed was likely made of cherry and matched not only the folding screen but the wooden benches and the handles of the faucets. The bucket was obviously not made of the same wood but it was stained to look as though it was and had it not been sitting right beside one of the benches Shikamaru might not have realized that it wasn't.  He yawned and tilted his head back so he could look over his shoulder and smirk at Sasuke. "Getting undressed is too much work."

Sasuke's mouth opened then closed. He let out an irritated growl then moved to stand in front of Shikamaru. "If you tell anyone about this...you're dead." 

Shikamaru obligingly pulled his hands out of his pockets and let them hang at his sides. "And then who'd read your bedtime stories for you?"  

Sasuke said nothing in regards to the question. Instead, he unzipped and removed Shikamaru's jounin vest with perfunctory efficiency. With only the slightest of hesitations, he took hold of the hem to Shikamaru's regulation green shirt and lifted it, clearly intending to raise it over Shikamaru's head.  

Shikamaru decided to be somewhat cooperative, and lifted his arms. He could have been contradictory for the entertainment value, but that sounded like even more effort and really he'd already expended enough energy training and walking up here. 

Faced with the wire mesh Shikamaru wore under his shirt, Sasuke visibly swallowed. 

Shikamaru's smirk widened. _'Oh yeah, can't avoid touching me now, you bastard.'_ He caught Sasuke's gaze and lifted one brow in open challenge. _'Are you really gonna to do this? Are those scrolls that important to you?'_ It would be strangely disappointing if Sasuke decided he'd had enough simply because the reality that he'd actually have to physically touch him had set in.

The corners of Sasuke's mouth twitched then he let a breath out through his nose and reached out and slowly peeled the wire net from Shikamaru's sweat slicked skin. He folded it and placed it neatly on the table behind the folding screen. He returned to stand before Shikamaru. His jaw visibly tightened and he went down on one knee. He took a deep breath then reached out to undo the button on Shikamaru's pants. "I can't believe you're making me do this." Sasuke slid his fingers under the waistband of both the pants and the boxers. With a sharp and rather hasty yank he pulled them both down. 

Shikamaru deliberately set his hands on Sasuke's shoulders, his fingers firmly digging in and used him for balance to step out of his pants. It wasn't that he needed to, he was a ninja after all. He just felt like rubbing it in. "Nothing is free and given that you're asking me to do something for _you_...? I'd say it's a fair trade." 

"Yeah, right, whatever." His gaze averted from Shikamaru's nude form, Sasuke folded both pieces of clothing, then rose to place them on the table with the rest of the clothes. He stepped back around and walked over to the wooden benches and faucets. "Sit over there." He waved at the bench. 

Shikamaru went to the bench Sasuke had indicated, and sat down. He frowned up at Sasuke. The man's cheeks looked a little...pink. _'Is he...blushing?'_ Shikamaru blinked. _Holy crap..._ He _was_. It almost made him feel...guilty. Almost. "Look, I don't feel like doing this either and the deal _you_ agreed to was that you'd be my personal slave for a day and do _anything_ I asked for." 

Scowling, Sasuke withdrew a tie from inside each of his sleeves. With a hard yank, Sasuke pulled the ties up and out, then tied the ends together at the back of his neck. He set his arms down and the knot slid down to the middle of his back, the string holding the excess fabric of both sleeves against his back. His sleeves effectively held up above the elbow, it fully exposed his muscular arms. 

Shikamaru's brows lifted. "Wow, you look like a real soap worker." 

Sasuke's eyes blazed scarlet for a bare moment and his lips thinned with tension, but he said nothing. He merely straddled the bench beside Shikamaru, leaned over, and picked up the soapy cloth. 

Shikamaru lifted his chin and smiled. "I've been looking forward to this all week." 

Still holding silent, Sasuke started to scrub Shikamaru's shoulders and back. Travelling across Shikamaru's body, he picked up speed, and ferocity until he was scrubbing with almost maniacal fury. He scrubbed down Shikamaru's arms then down his sides, and flanks, then legs and feet, moving around him as he did. In a matter of minutes, Shikamaru was covered in white foam except for one area -- his lap. 

Shikamaru looked up to catch Sasuke's eye and didn't bother to hold back his grin. He tilted his head down and looked from his groin to the other's face. 

Sasuke scowled then with a little more care than he'd shown the rest of him, he slipped the soapy rag between Shikamaru's legs.

Snickering slightly, Shikamaru parted his legs a little more. Sasuke's unintentional soapy groping actually felt pretty good. He scooted forward to press more firmly into the other's strokes not really caring that it was making him hard. He even groaned for good measure. 

Sasuke ground his teeth. "You're doing that on purpose." 

Shikamaru flashed a grin. "And your point is...?"  However something else caught his attention. Sasuke was flinging quite a bit of soapy water around, yet the Uchiha's robes remained pristine. There wasn't a speck of water or soap on them. There was only way that would happen.  "You're using a jutsu to avoid getting your clothes wet? You could just take them off...? Be easier." 

Scowling, Sasuke slid the rag under Shikamaru's balls. "Or I could just keep using the jutsu." Finishing that, he stood and tugged the leather tie binding the dark strands of Shikamaru's hair. "You may want to close your eyes." 

Shikamaru's thick, deep chocolate hair fell to just past his shoulders. He closed his eyes, thinking. "You intend to wear that robe into the hotspring?" 

Soaking the rag, Sasuke squeezed the soapy water over Shikamaru's hair then repeated the action until the hair was wet all the way through. "I don't intend to get in." He dug his fingers into Shikamaru's hair and began to scrub with unexpected care. 

Shikamaru tilted his head back and pressed into Sasuke's working fingers. "Mmm... I love having my hair washed. 

Sasuke tisked in clear annoyance, but kept scrubbing. Eventually, his fingers left Shikamaru's scalp and a dry rag brush against Shikamaru's closed eyes. "For the soap." 

Shikamaru reached up to take the rag, making sure to brush against Sasuke's fingers. "Thanks." He wiped his eyes clear, but kept his head tilted back. He turned slightly to watch the Uchiha. 

His back turned to Shikamaru, Sasuke scowled while leaning over the stone sink to set a  bucket under the spigot. He turned the old-fashioned knob to fill it with steaming water. 

Shikamaru frowned at the obvious tension in Sauke's back and shoulders. "You should; soak the spring that is. You need to relax more than I do." He leaned back, stretching and arched his back while he was at it.

Sasuke's scowl got even more pronounced and his eyes narrowed. "The only thing I need is for you to read that scroll." He lifted the bucket up and simply dumped it over Shikamaru's head.

The move was telegraphed, so Shikamaru easily closed his eyes and mouth in plenty of time before the water sloshed down over him. Sasuke's obvious irritation and impatience over the scroll made Shikamaru curious as to what Sasuke thought was in it. He resisted the urge to ask about it since that would give away the fact that he was curious too. That would give Sasuke the upper-hand, at least to some degree. He wasn't about to let that happen. Shikamaru was having way too much fun screwing with him. They weren't friends, never had been, so if he was going to do something for the Uchiha, he intended to at least get _some_ entertainment out of it. 

Sasuke dumped another two buckets of water over Shikamaru's head, though strangely none of them held cold water. 

_'Hmm... He must **really** want that scroll translated.'_ Shikamaru waited for a significant pause then opened his eyes. "Well, since you want the job done so badly, I guess you're just gonna have'ta make it worth the trouble to translate it." He smiled broadly, knowing good and well that he was rubbing salt in the Uchiha's wounded pride. 

Sasuke stepped back and set the bucket down. Only the slightest twitch of a slender brow gave away his irritation. "This way." He turned and walked towards the door, stopping just beside it. He didn't offer Shikamaru a towel, or even a rag to cover his privates. 

Shikamaru's smile widened just a hair. _'Oh, so that's how you want to play, is it?'_ Completely unashamed of his nudity, Shikamaru stood then stretched with an open-mouthed yawn. 

Sasuke's gaze dodged to the side, pink-cheeked and clearly uncomfortable.  

Shikamaru bit back a chuckle. The Uchiha was _shy!_ It was almost...cute. He followed Sasuke out into the hallway, and then through the door to the outside. There wasn't just one large open pool but also several smaller ones and they cascaded down a long slope, only partially visible from the steps due to the careful organization of the plants and rocks. 

While most of the town had been leveled during the battle with Pain certain clans had places outside the walls, private retreats and holdings owned by extended family. When Shikamaru had calculated the odds that the decimated Uchiha had had at least one location where they could discuss things away from watchful eyes, he hadn't realized exactly how nice the place was.  Admittedly it was smaller than most of the retreats he'd been to, but it was quite a bit more elaborate than the others he'd seen except of course for the Senju one that Tsunade and the majority of the council were living in during the reconstruction. "I'm surprised you were allowed to keep this." 

Sasuke said nothing, simply narrowed his eyes and stopped beside the edge of the larger hot spring.

Moving past the scowling, bad-tempered Uchiha, Shikamaru lowered himself into the hot water. It was hotter than he'd expected and he hissed. 

A barely audible snort came from Sasuke. 

Shikamaru turned to look with a frown. 

Sasuke was _smirking_. 

_'Hmm... Better put a stop to that.'_ Shikamaru rolled his neck and shoulders then stretched while thinking. He honestly wasn't sure how far he could push the Uchiha before the dark-haired young man got pissed and stormed off. However, for Sasuke to be so willing to accept the rather _intimate_ conditions he'd set meant that the Uchiha really _couldn't_ figure out the scroll -- and didn't want to let anyone else know about it. That alone could mean a couple of things. It might contain something underhanded that he wasn't allowed to have, or he could simply not want to show weakness in front of a village who still didn't fully trust him. Shikamaru wouldn't be surprised by either. Then there was the possibility of it being something else entirely. 

Either way, he needed to stay on top of this game in the dominant position. That meant keeping the Uchiha off-balance, and that prickly pride of his was practically a neon-lit target. Shikamaru tilted his head back against the field stone rim of the pool and eyed Sasuke's pristine blue robe. He smiled sweetly. "I think I want...a massage." 

Sasuke's smirk disappeared.

Shikamaru's smile curved into an open smirk.  "A _foot_ massage." That jutsu of his wouldn't work if Sasuke got in the water.

Turning away, Sasuke stepped over to a large boulder that sat at the edge of the pool. He turned his back to Shikamaru and carefully removed his clothes. Not bothering to turn around, Sasuke stepped into the pool, sinking past his hips. He then turned to face the Nara and moved through the water toward Shikamaru. He stopped in front of him, scowling fiercely.

Shikamaru noted the sweat pearling on Sasuke's flushed skin. There was a certain satisfaction in seeing Sasuke physically bothered by the heat, especially when the Uchiha had done his equivalent of laughing at Shikamaru's discomfort. Yawning, he leaned back a little more in the pool. "Lifting my leg is too much work. You do it."

Sasuke's jaw tightened and a muscle twitched. He made a brief hand-sign. Shikamaru's foot gently rose from the water embraced by a snug, but not crushing, coil of water. Sasuke leaned forward to grasp the raised foot, then strong fingers slid over the muscles and bones. 

Shikamaru groaned in pure pleasure, more than a little surprised by how good it felt. Not because he'd never had a foot massage, but more because he'd expected Sasuke to be rougher simply out of irritation. "Make sure you get my toes." His voice was a little more breathless than he expected. 

By the time Sasuke finished his other foot they were both flushed and Shikamaru was a little light-headed from perhaps a bit more than merely the water's temperature. 

Sasuke curled his lip. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Mm... not bad. I think my hands could use the same treatment." He held one out, deliberately ignoring the fact that they probably should be getting out. The water really was a lot hotter than what he was used to. 

Dark eyes looked from his outstretched hand then back up to his face and back again. "This is demeaning."

Of course it was. That was the point. Shikamaru let his lips curve up in the slightest of smiles. Sasuke's pride was his weakest point, it always had been. "It's just as _demeaning_ to assume that I should do something for you without any kind of gain on my end. I'm not Ino or Sakura or any of the others who used to be at your beck and call. I suppose if you think one of them can figure out whatever little puzzle you couldn't then you should ask them." Obviously they couldn't or he wouldn't have had to ask. "Or you could go to the hokage and ask for help?" He started to pull his hand back, slowly. 

Before he'd withdrawn it more than a few inches Sasuke's fingers closed around his wrist. "You're not the only genius in Konoha or anywhere else for that matter."

"True." He'd wondered about that, in fact. Why had the Uchiha come to _him_? To put his pride on the line like this, he guessed that it had to be a trust issue. Sasuke didn't trust anyone except for possibly his old team mates. However neither Naruto nor Sakura had anywhere near his skill with antique languages. Kakashi was an option, but Shikamaru was betting that the Uchiha didn't want to ask his old sensei for help either. Not after everything that had happened between Sasuke and his team. Asking anyone outside of Konoha was right out. Being an ex-missing nin, Sasuke was under extremely close watch by ANBU. Trying to get outside help could be interpreted as a suspicious act. It was also highly possible that Sasuke thought that asking the Hokage for somebody to help him with the decryption would be interpreted as a weakness, even more so than asking Shikamaru personally. At least by asking for his assistance, he'd be the _only_ one who knew. "I'm not the only genius around, but I am the one you want a favor from." 

"Hn..." The sound was as good as admitting it was true. Even if it wasn't, the fact that Sasuke started massaging his hand was.

Once both hands had been rubbed and stretched and twisted enough that the muscles in them couldn't possibly get more relaxed, Shikamaru pulled the one Sasuke had away. "Okay, turn around."

"What for?" He took a step back and crossed his arms frowning.

Shikamaru lifted a brow. "Does it matter? The deal was, you'd be my personal slave for the whole afternoon, and then I translate for you, no questions asked, and no one knows what was in that scroll but you." He smirked. "So, slave, turn around or the deal's off." 

Scowling fiercely, Sasuke turned.

Shikamaru grinned. "See, that wasn't so hard." He then reached out and dug his fingers into the heavy muscle of Sasuke's shoulders. He couldn't help but note that Sasuke's skin was surprising smooth. Even the occasional scars were barely noticeable. 

Sasuke flinched under Shikamaru's hands, but he didn't pull away. "What are you doing?"

"I thought I just said 'no questions asked'?" Shikamaru had never given anyone a massage but even he could tell the muscles in Sasuke's shoulders were knotted. It was easy to rationalize what he was doing. If Sasuke was _completely_ uncomfortable it might be entertaining, but that would also make it harder to get things to go anywhere. Really, it was a decision based on logic, but it was actually more than that. The simple fact of the matter was that Sasuke was attractive -- even if he could be a complete, self-centered, egotistical ass. That _and_ Shikamaru _wanted_ to touch him. 

"Fine." The tone was only slightly clipped. "I'm just supposed to stand here?"

It took a moment of consideration for Shikamaru to realize it would be easier for him to reach him if Sasuke sat down. Pulling gently on the other's shoulders he motioned for him to sit down between his legs on the submerged stone that made up the seat. "You're awfully talkative compared to your usual one-syllable grunts."

Sasuke turned to look at Shikamaru out of the corner of his eye and over his shoulder with his lips pressed together and his eye narrowed. 

The exasperated look wasn't missed. It made it hard for Shikamaru not to laugh but he managed, settling for a wide, lopsided smirk. _'You hate being off-balance and that's why you keep asking questions, but I'm not going to answer because that's half the fun.'_ He turned his attention back to Sasuke's back and shoulders _and_ the way he was sitting up against him. Shikamaru slid his palms down the curve of Sasuke's back, pressing with his thumbs right along his spine. He then rolled his knuckles against the knotted shoulders and proceeded to knead them, putting most of his pressure into his palms instead of his finger tips. 

He didn't know for sure if he was doing it right, but he'd helped Chouji make bread once and when he'd been smoothing it out, his best friend had pointed out that using his finger tips left deep indentions. Since he couldn't picture that feeling particularly good he was trying not to dig his fingers in. 

After several long moments of determined kneading the stiff line of Sasuke's shoulders relaxed and he leaned his head forward. 

Shikamaru smiled and gentled his hands across the well-toned muscles of Sasuke's back. It was nice to know Sasuke was at least enjoying it. He slid his palms lower to the narrow small of his back. He reached the slight swell of Sasuke's ass and paused for a moment. Impulse, and amusement struck. Shikamaru leaned a little to the side, slipped his hand lower, cupped, and _squeezed_. 

With a sharp intake of breath, Sasuke shot away and whirled around to glare at him.

Shikamaru snorted and leaned back. "You looked just a little _too_ comfortable." He'd also looked kind of cute like that, but it was funnier seeing him looking like a cat that had just gotten it's fur ruffled the wrong way. Sasuke's skin was flushed from the heat so it made it look like he was blushing though Shikamaru wasn't actually sure he was. "Hmm... You're looking rather...pink. Perhaps we should get out?" 

Sasuke's cheeks actually darkened with color. 

_Ha! **now** he's blushing!_ Shikamaru considered holding his snicker back, but... Oh, what the hell? 

Sasuke walked with determination toward the stair against the pool's side. It was crystal clear that if he hadn't been halfway submerged, he'd have been stomping. 

Shikamaru eyed the stair all the way over on the side and seriously tried to come up with a way to get out of the pool without having to actually move. Sadly, he couldn't think of a one. Apparently, his brain had melted along with his bones. Sighing, he stood and stepped out of the pool under his own power. 

Standing on the flagstone walk with the water sliding down his skin, it seemed pointless to get dressed. Sasuke would have to go in get his clothes and then it would be for nothing since he'd just make Sasuke undress him again once they were in the bedroom. It was tempting to make the other undress him again, but he knew he was already pushing the Uchiha's resolve. As entertaining as it was, pushing him _too_ far wouldn't serve his purpose. 

His back carefully turned, Sasuke grabbed a towel from beside the door to dry himself off.

Shikamaru didn't _quite_ pout, but he did slouch against a post to admire what he could of Sasuke's briefly nude backside. 

Towel secured around his hips, Sasuke strode over to the bench where he'd left his robe and started sliding back into it. Tightening the obi around his waist Sasuke grabbed a fresh towel and strode over to Shikamaru. He looked Shikamaru in the eye for all of a second then reached out and started scrubbing him down with the towel.

Shikamaru held up his arms and smiled, more than willing to let Sasuke do all the work. It was turning out to be a rather entertaining day and the way Sasuke seemed to want to look anywhere but below the belt, so to speak, was interesting to say the least. 

Sasuke finished rubbing Shikamaru down and pointedly offered him the towel. 

_'Wants me to cover myself does he? Too bad.'_ Shikamaru snorted and smiled. Given their agreement, Sasuke was just going to have to deal with his nudity. 

With his patented half-sneer, Sasuke lowered his hand then turned his shoulder. "This way." He walked away, his posture stiffer than usual. 

Shikamaru shrugged then followed him back inside.

Sasuke slid the door open and bowed simply from the waist. "Is there anything else you would like for me to do before I bring you the scrolls?"

Shikamaru walked past him and into the room. It was was sparsely decorated with only a futon in the middle of the room, a couple of tables, and the bookshelves along one wall.  He dropped down onto the futon, folding his hands behind his head and yawning lazily. "Now? Hmm..." He feigned thinking about, his eyes drifting over Sasuke as he hummed and pursed his lips. "I'm not quite ready to look at the scrolls just yet. I'm not relaxed enough." His lips twitched into a smirk. "Besides our deal wasn't just for a bath."

Sasuke's dark brows lowered and his jaw tightened. "You were _serious_?" 

Shikamaru lifted his brows and pretended to be surprised. "About sex being part of the deal?" He let a broad and decidedly lascivious grin curl his lips. _'Oh no, you are **so** not getting out of this one Uchiha.'_ "You didn't honestly think I'd pass up on a chance like that, did you? Of course I was serious." He set his hands behind his head and leaned back against the pillows. "So I think you should take that bottle of lube over there and stretch yourself. We wouldn't want you to be walking funny... It might hurt that ego of yours." 

Visibly grinding his teeth, Sasuke walked over to the table and picked the tray up then carried it over. "It's massage oil _not_ lube." 

Shikamaru set the back of his hand against his brow and sighed dramatically. "Oh, what a shame, I already had my massage." He shot a grin at Sasuke. "Ne?" It didn't matter what the oil was technically. Whether Sasuke was willing to admit it or not they both knew what it was more commonly used for.

Sasuke knelt beside the bed, set the tray down on the floor, then stood back up and turned around. He huffed out a soft breath and muttered, "Bastard." With a soft rustle, he slid out of his robes again.

Shikamaru let his gaze drift over Sasuke and frowned. It was hard to get a good view of him with the way he kept deliberately turning away and while he had a _very nice ass_ it was starting to irritate him slightly that he was being denied the opportunity to see more. "Turn around a little more so that I can watch." Shikamaru flicked his wrist absently motioning for the other to hurry up. "I want to be able to see you from the side."

The demand earned a glare but Sasuke did angle himself the way Shikamaru wanted. It was a nice display of long lean muscles and smooth pale skin with an aesthetically pleasing pink here and there. Shikamaru had to admit that Ino and Sakura had good taste as far as looks went. Sasuke had a nice body. 

Sasuke reached over he picked the bottle up and opened it, the smell of soft sandalwood and vanilla wafted from the bottle. Looking rather unimpressed and more than a little irritated Sasuke poured some of the liquid on his fingers then twisted the lid back on. He shifted and leaned forward to slide slick fingers between his legs, up past his cock and balls, and into the cheeks of his ass. Muscles in his thighs and tensed and bunched. 

Shikamaru licked his suddenly dry lips. The view was rather...stirring, but not quite what he wanted. He wanted to be able to watch Sasuke stretching himself _and_ keep an eye on his expressions to gage his reactions. "Hmm... Lay down on your side and lift your leg up so I can watch you." 

Sasuke turned to stare at him, his eyes a little wide and his cheeks tinging slightly pink. "What?" 

Twitching his fingers with the barest of movements, Shikamaru formed the handsign to his signature jutsu. 

A shadow slid across the floor and across Sasuke's skin. 

Shikamaru's brows lowered in concentration. Technically, it was the same technique he used to strangle a target, but that wasn't the point this time.  Instead, he moved the shadow up and around one pale thigh, applying only a little pressure.

It didn't go unnoticed. Sasuke's eyes widened on the moving shadow. Looking more than a little alarmed, his gaze darted from Shikamaru back to the shadow on his leg. His cheeks darkened.

Shikamaru tightened the shadow, but not enough to cause pain. It was merely to hold him in place. "Lay down." He crooked his finger slightly, tugging on Sasuke's leg slowly but firmly.

Forced to either lay down or fall down, Sasuke's bared his teeth in a brief show of open annoyance, then laid down on his side with his feet towards Shikamaru's head. 

"Mmm..." Shikamaru nodded.  "Better." But still not quite what he wanted. He tugged Sasuke's leg up, gently forcing him to bend his knee and plant his foot against the floor. The new position allowed him to watch Sasuke's working fingers while still allowing a clear view of Sasuke's cock. It was Shikamaru's only sure-fire way to tell if the Uchiha was enjoying it. He might have decided on this particular form of blackmail because it meant an easy fuck but that didn't mean he was interested in screwing somebody who was repulsed by the act or by him.

Sasuke huffed again and rolled his eyes then slid his hand between his leg again and started smearing the massage oil over the tight ring of his anus and the underside of his balls. Sasuke's hands stilled for a moment, the muscles of his stomach tensing visibly. Letting his breath out in a long low, he pushed one finger inside. He twisted his wrist, shivered slightly, then started slowly pumping the finger in out. 

Shikamaru's breath hitched. _Now that's something you certainly don't see every day._ The Uchiha certainly put on a good show, with the right encouragement. Warm curls of heat spilled down into his gut -- and into his dick. Even so, Shikamaru deliberately kept his hands off himself to let that need build. The anticipation of contact would make it feel that much more intense. 

Sasuke pushed another finger inside himself. 

Shikamaru let out a soft groan. _Oh wow..._ He pressed his fist into his palm and cracked his knuckles then sent yet another shadow skimming up Sasuke's other leg. Just because he was drawing out his own pleasure by not touching himself, didn't mean he wasn't going to use every dirty trick he knew on Sasuke. Shikamaru guided the shadow under the base of Sasuke's cock and applied _pressure_. 

Sasuke's cock became noticeably harder. So did his little pink nipples. 

His smile curled with openly sadistic humor, Shikamaru encouraged the slender finger of shadow to slowly coil up and around Sasuke's balls then around the pale column of Sasuke's flesh. 

Sasuke sucked in a breath then bit down on his bottom lip. His eyes closed and he groaned. 

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, his lips twitching slightly. _'Oh yeah, he definitely likes that.'_ He licked his lips. It was time to up the ante. "Look at me."

Swallowing, Sasuke opened his eyes and narrowed them at him. If the Uchiha was trying for a glare, it failed miserably. With his cheeks flushed a rather becoming pink and his lips damp, succulent and red from biting down on them, he looked more like a disgruntled sex kitten. However, of far more concern was that Sasuke's fingers had stopped their titillating motions inside his ass. 

Smirking, Shikamaru urged the shadow wrapped around Shikamaru's upraised leg to slide down and across Sasuke's chest.  "I didn't say stop." 

Huffing a bit dramatically, Sasuke ignored the moving shadow to pull his fingers out and pour a little more oil on them.

Shikamaru's gaze narrowed. _'Is that attitude? Bad Uchiha!'_ He flicked his fingers signalling the shadows under his control to lift Sasuke up off the futon then deposited him astride his lap. 

Unexpected or not, the abrupt motion didn't do much to knock Sasuke off balance. He merely planted one hand on Shikamaru's chest to steady himself, arched up, and then slid the oil slicked fingers back inside his body and continued to scissor them. 

The new position granted Shikamaru a better vantage point and coiled the shadow tightly around the entire length of Sasuke's cock. "You should hurry or I might get bored and decide this isn't worth it." He wouldn't of course, but he did want him to hurry. 

The exasperated look aimed in his direction was entertaining though. "Hn... Doubt that." 

Shikamaru couldn't hold back his smile. "You're sure about that?" 

His slender black brows lowering over narrowed his eyes, Sasuke's smile disappeared. With a small grunt of effort, he rose up in a squat and grasped Shikamaru's cock, aligning his butt over it. "You are a bastard, you know that?" His fingers stroking Shikamaru's shaft, Sasuke lowered himself. 

Shikamaru openly smirked. "You know, they say the same thing about you." The head of his cock pressed against the snug ring of Sasuke's anus. Holding back the groan of sheer impatience that wanted to burst from his throat, he skimmed his palms up Sasuke's sculpted thighs. Being careful not to let his control over the shadows slip, he closed his hands firmly on Sasuke's thighs. "Truthfully, I'm more of a--" He pulled hard, forcing Sasuke down and impaling him in one smooth stroke. "--Sadist." 

Sasuke threw his head back and gasped out a choking cry. "Ah!" He  grabbed onto Shikamaru's shoulders and writhed. "Damn you..." 

Shikamaru's gaze narrowed and he stilled utterly. "Did I hurt you?" While he _was_ more than a bit of a sadist he didn't generally get off on hurting other people. 

Sasuke shook his head and gasped for breath. "No, though you could have warned me you asshole." Despite a snarky tone and mildly dirty look there was no pain tainting the expression. It was the same slightly irritated look he seemed to wear a lot. 

Shikamaru blew out a soft breath and ignored the other's attitude. "Good." He allowed himself a pleased hum. The tight heat around him felt really good. In fact, too good. It had been a little too long since he'd last been with anyone. He tightened his shadows to keep the Uchiha still for a moment. He _didn't_ want to blow his load in the first ten seconds. 

Sasuke briefly struggled. "What the...?" 

"You're not trying to rush me, are you?" Shikamaru rocked his hips forward to fully seat himself and groaned. 

Sasuke's eyes closed briefly and he sucked in a breath. "Let's just finish this, damn you." However, his body clenched impatiently around Shikamaru's cock. 

'Liar.' Shikamaru laughed a little under his breath. 'A little harder to hold onto that 'indignant' act when your body is telegraphing what you really want, eh?' 

Shikamaru would never deny the fact that he was lazy, but even he knew that making Sasuke come would increase his pleasure. That tight passage massaging his cock during orgasm would make his release that much sweeter, and more intense. Not to mention that if the Uchiha wanted another favor from him, Sasuke would be more apt to agree to yet another 'deal' if pleasure was part of it. 

Having gained a bit more control over his libido, Shikamaru relaxed his hold on the shadows around Sasuke. "Okay." He gave Sasuke a sly smile. "You can begin -- slowly." 

Sasuke growled and leaned forward to rest his hands against Shikamaru's chest. Taking an indrawn breath, he slowly lifted himself up, letting Shikamaru's cock slide most of the way from his body. Canting his hips upward, and leaning back just a little, he allowed himself to slide back down.   
\--> Final Edits   
Groaning at the long slow strokes, Shikamaru dropped the jutsu with one hand and instead wrapped his fingers around Sasuke's erection. He kept his grip loose, letting the motion of Sasuke riding him drag his fingers over the skin and not bothering with much more than that with the addition of the occasional brush of his thumb across his cock-head. It was a lazy pace and Shikamaru didn't push him to go faster. He let the young man pretty much choose it himself, allowing the tension to build gradually, coiling low and hot just under the surface. 

Avidly watching his laboring partner, Shikamaru smirked. One of the more subtle secrets of sex was that the one who set the pace got off first. By allowing Sasuke to set the pace, despite initially holding it down to a slower build-up, he was pretty much guaranteeing that Sasuke would reach his peak with little or no effort on Shikamaru's part. A Win-Win situation as far as he was concerned. 

Impatience being a hallmark of Sasuke's personality, it was no surprise to Shikamaru when Sasuke began increasing the speed and the power of his lunges. Rocking back and forth over Shikamaru, his fingers bit into Shikamaru's shoulders with increasing force while his breaths came quicker. 

His own impatience building, Shikamaru groaned and began to thrust up into Sasuke's downward plunges, doubling the impact. 

His lips curled in a snarl, Sasuke lifted himself up and dropped down heavily, almost violently astride the shadow wielder. "I _hate_ you, I really fucking hate you." 

Shikamaru gasped at the force and half curled up, his fingers tightening on Sasuke's thighs. His hold on the shadow jutsu wrapped around Sasuke's cock wavered, loosening  its grip. "I can tell." He'd have said more, forced another dry witticism out, but he could barely breathe. Those three words were all he could manage.

Lifting himself up again, Sasuke slammed himself back down, then did it again, and again. Growling slightly, he leaned forward and rested his hands on Shikamaru's chest before lifting himself again. The new position allowed him to move faster and Sasuke took full advantage of it. The scowl disappeared entirely and his breathing came heavier and faster along with the pace.

Shikamaru groaned and closed his eyes. His hold on the jutsu slipped again, the pressure he had around Sasuke's cock loosening even more. 

Sasuke shuddered slightly and a soft whimper of need slipped from his lips. 

Sucking in a sharp breath, Shikamaru forced his chakra tighter around the base of Sasuke's cock again and pressed his thumb against the weeping head. 

Sasuke gasped and tensed, his motions faltering slightly. Reaching down, he slid his hand over Shikamaru's and tightened his fingers around Shikamaru's gripping hand. He pressed his thumb over Shikamaru's, incresing the pressure and then guiding it to swirl around. He picked up his driving pace, but didn't pull his hand away.

Shikamaru's brow lifted. _'Showing me how you want to be touched?'_ He couldn't help the surprise even if it did make sense. Sasuke wanted to get off as much as he did, probably needed it more too. That part didn't really phase him. The fact that the little gesture wasn't followed by a snide comment was what caught his attention. 

Sasuke ground down hard in a rather obvious ploy to distract him. 

_The little sneak...!_ Shikamaru knew if he didn't do something quick he'd be the first to come. He let the shadow around Sasuke's chest recede slightly then slid his hand up Sasuke's arm to his shoulder. Quick as a addar, he pulled Sasuke down, chest to chest. 

Sasuke stiffened and tried to push back up.  

With narrowed eyes and a tight smile, Shiakamru slid his hand behind Sasuke's neck and pulled, forcing the Uchiha back down against him.  

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Wha...?" He only got the first half of the word out.

Shikamaru tilted up and took the Uchiha's open mouth, thrusting his tongue between the surprised Uchiha's parted lips. He swept his tongue along Sasuke's then pulled back to drag the tip along the other's lips.

Groaning low in the back of his throat, Sasuke leaned into the kiss as he continued to rock against him.

Shikamaru arched his back and thrust up into Sasuke at a very specific angle -- an angle designed to hit the Uchiha's hot spot, his prostate. 

Sasuke's eyes flew open then slammed closed. A long whimpering moan escaped his throat and his entire body shuddered. Hot cum splashed over Shikamaru's hand and both of their chests. Sasuke's tight passage undulated with the strength of a fist around Shikamaru's cock.

His release quite literally squeezed right out of him, every muscle in Shikamaru's body tensed then released in the delicious spasms of orgasm. Shikamaru groaned, his eyes screwing shut while his body pumped and emptied into the hot confines of Sasuke's bowels. 

Finally spent, he collapsed back against the futon, panting and trembling with sweet aftershocks, completely lost to the endorphins. 

With a groan, Sasuke pull himself up and off of Shikamaru's sweat-soaked body. 

It was then that Shikamaru finally came back to himself. He groaned and stretched in satiation then sent a smiling, lazy-eyed look over at his partner. "So now, about that scroll...?" 

Flopped over on his back at Shikamaru's side, Sasuke smirked. "Later."  He let out a barely audible chuckle. "I'm too tired to go get it." 

Shikamaru chuckled himself and closed his eyes. It was almost a shame because he _was_ curious and he did his best thinking after sex. _Oh well..._ he'd just have remember to mention that fact if he got 'stumped' by the scroll.

END


End file.
